Birthday wish
by MitsukiNyan
Summary: A Chika birthday special story. ChikaYou fluff.


August 1.

This day has finally come!

I've been looking forward for this day since the new year started… no since the day I met her. Ever since then, this day that might have been an ordinary day for others become a very important day of my life. A special day for a very special person.

Uwaa just thinking about spending the day with Chika-chan gets me super excited that I can't get much sleep last night! I could barely contain my excitement! I even set my alarm an hour earlier than usual so that I could have enough time to stop at Chika-chan's house so that I will be the first person to greet her and then we could go to school together. I just need to quickly get ready, grab my gift for Chika-chan and head straight to the bus stop.

( ^v^)7( ^v^)7( ^v^)7

"Oh It's already morning…" I whisper on the empty room. Eh? My mouth feel so dry that it hurts a lot to just talk and for some reason my body feel like its heating up. I attempt to push my body in an upright position but halfway there my head immediate pounded painfully and force me to lay back down. "Ugh, this can't be happening" I groaned and glance at the digital clock on the counter next to my bed. It says that it's already 11 a.m.

"No way!" despite the protest of my body I miraculously got up from my bed but I immediately regret it because now the world won't stop spinning and made me tumble back to my bed.

"Okay, sudden movement is definitely a stupid idea. I feel like throwing up" I stop moving for a minute and cover my eyes until the uncomfortable feeling finally subside. I soon notice an empty glass and water jar next to the digital clock and I immediately gulp down three glass full of water.

At that moment the door to my room slowly open and my mother enter the room. "Yō, I'm glad that your finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"Mama" I feel tears sting my eyes just seeing mama's face. For some reason I feel emotion but I guess it must be because I'm not feeling well.

Mama gently smile at me and sat next to my bed. "What is it? Does it hurt anywhere?" When I shook my head, my mom laugh a bit and ruffle my already tangle hair. "I guess sleep really did you well if you could shout like that after waking up" Mama wink at me and I could only sulk and puff out my cheeks. I hate to admit it but I always unconsciously act like a kid in front of her and I give up a long time ago to fix it.

"Mama, why didn't you wake me up? I have school today and you know that today is…" I couldn't finish my sentence. It's not mama's fault. I could only blame myself for getting sick today of all days because I didn't get the rest my body needed last night.

"Yō, you don't remember?"

"Eh?"

"You did wake up on your own this morning. I'm actually surprise on how early you got up but then I notice that your face is unhealthily red. You're definitely burning up so I told you to stay at home and rest for today but you still insist on leaving for school. Mama was really worried you know? You suddenly fainted before you open the front door"

"Really? …. I'm sorry" It's pathetic but that is the only thing I could say to my mother. I can't even imagine how she felt when she saw her daughter fainted in front of her.

"No need to apologize! Just take it easy today okay?" Mama ruffles my hair again until I laugh and remove her hand. Mama playfully apologize at me and for all the time that it could happen, my stomach choose that moment to growl. How embarrassing.

"Oh, looks like the monster in your stomach is hungry. I will go get you some porridge." Mama teasingly nudge me on the side before she hurriedly stand and went for the door. To cover my embarrassment I throw a pillow at my mother and she swiftly turn around and catch it. Ugh, I forgot that mom used to be an athlete too and I inherit her fast reflex.

"By the way, Yō, you should contact your friends"

Friends?

Eh?

CHIKA-CHAN!

"Eh?… Ah! That's right! Chika-chan might have been so worried" Chika-chan and the others might been s worried about me because I wasn't able to go to school today. Wait, where is my phone?

"Here you go" Before I go and flip the bed just to find my missing phone. Mama hand over a familiar blue device, my smart phone.

"You're phone has been going off since this morning so I thought I should keep it with me for a while so that it won't disturb your sleep"

"Thank you, Mama" I smile at mama and wait until she leave the room before I glance back down at my phone in my hand. A light keep on blinking on the top indicating that I receive a message.

I quickly unlock my phone and to my surprise there is 17 messages on Aqours group chat and one miss call from Chika-chan.

I quickly check all the messages, its mostly about asking me why I didn't went to school today. I feel so bad to make everyone worried like this "I'm sorry, everyone"

I quickly send them a message about my situation and lay back on my bed. As expected no one reply for the next minutes. "They are in school after all"

I huff and stare at the ceiling of my room and open my phone once again but this time I send a message to Kanan-chan. "I should at least tell her to go with the plan about today's surprise party even if I can't make it"

Soon, mama enter my room once again. I eat the porridge that my mama gave me and the medicine. I feel so sleepy and tired but somehow my brain couldn't stop thinking.

I wonder what will it be like to have a surprise birthday party with the rest of the Aqours. It always have been Chika-chan's family, Kanan-chan and me that celebrate it. I'm sure Chika-chan will be super happy… That beautiful smile that is as bright as the sun will surely be stuck on her face. Ahh I want to see it~

Chika-chan are you happy today?

I hope your not spending your birthday with that frown stuck on your face for the whole day just because I'm sick today.

Chika-chan, are you worried about me?

…Are you as lonely as I am that for the first time since we met, I couldn't spend your birthday together with you?

I couldn't stop a tear to fall down my eyes as I stare at the gift I spend so much time to choose. Ah, this is bad… why am I crying now? It's not something to cry about. Ah geez feeling unwell makes me so emotional!

"Happy birthday Chika-chan… I know its not my own birthday to make a wish but..."

Slowly my consciousness fades. I can feel it slipping away and darkness surround me.

"I want to see you, Chika-chan"

The next time I woke from my sleep a hand seems to keep on stroking my head. Ah, it's warm. It feel nice. Who is it? Mama?

I slowly open my eyes and found myself facing my window. It's dark outside, indicating that it's already nighttime. I guess I really slept a lot but thanks to that I don't feel the heavy feeling I felt the first time I woke up this morning. I'm glad, this mean that I will be okay by tomorrow.

I'm still not confident to move my body too much so I slowly turn around, expecting to see the face of my mother but I never expected to see the person siting beside my bed. Why?

"I'm glad your awake, Yō-chan"

"...Chika-chan?"

Why is Chika-chan here? Since when?

Huh? What about the party?

All this questions keep circling in my head but for some reason I couldn't say any of it.

Chika-chan gently caress my cheek and smile at me. A smile that I always love since It makes her eyes sparkle.

It was Chika-chan's hand. Chika-chan watch over me while I was sleeping.

.

"Yup, looks like your fever is gone."

"Chika-chan… why are you here?" Finally I was able to ask the question I've been struggling to ask. I didn't mean for it to sound like I don't want to see her but base on how Chika-chan puff out her cheek she most likely misunderstood.

"That's so mean Yō-chan. Of course I'm here to check up on you. Oh! Do you want something to eat? I brought lots of Mikan today!"

"Wait, Chika-cha- *cough* *cough*"

I instinctively grab Chika-chan's hand before it completely move out of reach. I brace myself for the pain that will come as I sat up but to my surprise, it never came. Chika-chan, seeing me get up, frail her hands around and put a pillow behind my body as I lean on my bed's headboard. She hurriedly fill my glass with water and hand it to me.

"Don't push yourself too much Yō-chan. Your not fully recovered yet."

"Chika-chan since when were you siting there?"

"Geez, stop worrying about it-"

"It's your birthday of course I'll worry about you spending this special day to just watch over a sick person like me!" I couldn't stop myself and end up yelling at Chika-chan. Now I've really done it. I can clearly see the hurt reflecting on those beautiful red eyes. This is my fault. I was so angry at myself and end up purring it all out on my precious person.

And what's worst, it's Chika-chan's birthday. I'm the worst.

"I'm sorry, Chika-chan" Oh no my voice is trembling. Ah, I want to cry. I don't want Chika-chan to see me like this. "I already feel so much better after resting for a bit and its getting late, you should probably go home now"

I'm sorry, Chika-chan.

Please stop making that sad face. I'll apologize properly tomorrow so for now, please go home.

"I don't want to"

"...Eh?"

"Today, everyone gave me a surprise party when I got home. I was really happy since everyone gathered just to celebrate my birthday but it felt like something is missing so we decided to end it earlier than planned."

"Why would you do that?-"

"Because Yō-chan is not there!"

That definetely made me shut up for a moment.

"Chika-chan... I told you I couldn't come didn't I?"

"I know. It can't be help if you are sick that's why I came to fulfill my own wish"

"You're wish? Ah! You want me to do something for you? Alright! Tell me anything and I'll try my best to make up for missing your birthday"

That's right. Today is Chika-chan's birthday and the least I could do to make it up to her is to fulfill her wish since I couldn't celebrate it with her.

"You don't need to do anything Yō-chan"

Chika gave me that dazzling smile and the next thing I knew she was holding my hand and staring at me with eyes that looks like it's trying to convey something special.

"I want to see Yō-chan on my birthday… That is my wish"

Eh?

That wish. It's the same wish as I did.

At that moment those words right loudly through my body and I feel the heat rushing to my face. I can't believe it. This is so embarrassing!

"W-what kind of wish is that? You just wasted a chance to wish for something better"

"That's so mean Yō-chan! Here I am sincerely informing you of my wish and you tell me that I'm stupid"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well, it sure sound like it. Hmpf!"

"Alright. It's my fault. I'm sorry?"

"You need to do better than that if you want Chika to forgive you for being mean to her on her birthday!"

Chika-chan is pouting again. Geez, this girl is so cute. I could barely stop myself from hugging her.

"Okay, here is your present"

"Yay! … Are you making fun of me?!"

I'm sorry Chika-chan, I can't help but tease you. Your expression and reaction is always priceless that it so worth it even if you have a tendency to hit me when I do so.

"Ahaha… sorry, sorry Chika-chan. Stop it! Didn't anyone tell you that you shouldn't hit a sick person?"

"Hmpf! No one can escape Chika-chan wrath unless you do something about it!"

Geez, stop pouting already. Your cuteness is making me want to be mean to you again.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"I want Yō-chan to close her eyes"

"Eh? Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright"

I imediately close my eyes since Chika-chan will surely complain again if I don't. I wonder what she will do?

I never expect that the answer for that question is for a warm soft lips to press against mine.

"Uwaa! what are you thinking Chika-chan you might caught my cold!"

My reaction is a little slow than normal. Maybe its because I was sick?

Atleast, that is what I'm trying to convince myself.

I wonder if my face is as red as Chika-chan right now.

"That's fine since it's from Yō-chan"

What's with that? So cute. Stop it Watanabe Yō! Say the right thing no matter how cute your girlfriend is!

"You know its not fine"

"I don't see anything wrong with it. I can get Yō-chan to nurse me back to health and I can spend lots of time with Yō-chan. It's a win-win situation you know? It's the best present!"

"What are you talking about you idiot!… Huh? Wait! Why are you entering my bed?"

I could only gape as I watch her lift my blanket and snuggle against the crook of my neck. Fufu Chika-chan is surely acting spoiled today.

"I'll be staying the night. I already got a permission from your mom so give up already Yō-chan~"

"Geez, you sure are acting like a spoiled child today. You will absolutely get my cold now."

Somehow, saying that made Chika-chan, tighten her grip around my waist and giggle lightly.

"Well it's still my birthday so there is nothing you could do about it. Also, I know that even if you are complaining deep down you're actually happy that you get to pamper me like this, right?"

Chika-chan lifted up her head and look at me directly in the eye as if daring me to lie to her. She gave me that cheeky smile and playfully poke my cheeks. Sigh, I can't hide anything from this girl.

"You found out? Haha I can't help it, my girlfriend is just too cute for her own good"

We both laugh out loud and soon settle down as we lean on each others forehead and stare at each other with a silly smile still plastered on both our faces.

"Happy birthday Chika-chan. Thank you for being born into this world"

"Thank you Yō-chan"

Chika-chan laughed but didn't mention or tease me about my late greeting. She really a gentle person.

"Hey,Yō-chan?… Can I change my wish?"

"It's your birthday. You can wish anything you want."

"I want to spend everyday together with you"

Geez, do you know how that confession made my heart painfully thump in my chest? You are so unfair Chika-chan! I'll make you take responsibility and never let you go for the rest of my life!

"Chika-chan, I told you stop wasting your wish"

I know that Chika-chan would frown at me again for saying this. I grinned at the way Chika's eyes widen after I place a finger on her lips, effectively shutting her up.

"Because you don't need to wish for it Chika-chan since you will be stuck with me for the rest of your life"

Chika-chan laugh once again and lightly kiss my lips.

"Together forever"

* * *

AN: Another pointless fluff for you guys to enjoy and this time its a super late Chika's birthday story. MORE CHIKAYOU! Trying out a different way of writing due to reading japanese novel in pixiv. I hope everyone like it :3c Until next time see yah! (:D)|￣|＿

Mitsuki


End file.
